


Worth It

by Faeline



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeline/pseuds/Faeline
Summary: Pickle Inspector's always stressed.





	Worth It

Pickle's lined up an impressive row of bottles, and you've had a few drinks yourself, so both of you are approaching the point where you really ought to go home.

Instead, you are singing the most ridiculous song you know, and Pickle Inspector is trying very hard not to laugh as he tells you how rude that song is. That's sort of the point, but you're getting into the chorus now, so obviously you can't stop to explain that to him. Instead, you redouble your efforts.

Pickle bites down on another giggle and flails vaguely in your direction, the way one might flap a hand at a duck to get it to move. You are the rudest, apparently.

Fine, you say, you're the rudest. You start back up, even louder than you were before, and finally he can't keep a lid on it and flops over on the counter in the throes of a long-delayed fit of laughter.

You haven't seen Pickle this relaxed in a long time.

We're all a bit stressed, he says. The crew, and all.

Nonono, even before that. With MK. He's always stressed. You wish you knew how to help.

You did, he says. You do. Just by being Sleuth. Being around. Thing.

You think you might love this guy. For some reason, as you are pondering this, he goes very red! There's a lot of stammering.

At some point you get cut off, and end up getting half-carried by (and half-carrying) Pickle Inspector all the way back to your apartment. It takes a few tries to actually make it there.

The next morning, waking up on your old grubby couch with Pickle sprawled all over you like a bony but oddly comfortable quilt, it occurs to you that Ace is going to tease you about this for the rest of your natural lives.

You think you might be okay with that, if the alternative is it never happening.

**Author's Note:**

> So I remembered this being wayyyyyy angstier than it actually was. Whoops?
> 
> I actually wrote this last year, so it's been gathering dust for a while. Thanks to the Intermission discord for reminding me this existed and encouraging me to post it!


End file.
